Spam
by Sesshy's Mistress
Summary: She had no idea that Ryuuzaki was married…   DN/SM


**Spam**

**Sesshy's Mistress**

**Summary: She had no idea that Ryuuzaki was married…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the idea and you so don't wanna know where **_**that**_** came from, lol!**

**Note: It's been a while since I did one of these, lol. I feel rusty!**

**…**

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

It had been a _very_ long day for Ryuuzaki and it seemed like it was just getting started. That thought alone had him feeling very unsettled. A sense of déjà vu settled over him as he tried to find logic for the sense of dread that suddenly crept upon him. There was nothing that came to mind which would cause such an unusual reaction for him.

Deciding to ignore the feeling for the time being (and the voice hollering at him for that decision), Ryuuzaki climbed into the elevator that would lead to the main observatory for the new headquarters of the task force that was in charge of the Kira case.

Thanks to Matsuda, the night had been spent plotting a way to save his ass while not jeopardizing any of the team, including Misa Amane. Sighing to himself, Ryuuzaki decided that he would definitely take a long and overdue vacation once Kira had been found and taken care of properly. Of course, once the killer was found, there would be other important matters to attend to. There were many countries now interested in finding and eliminating the crazed killer who had managed to escape capture by all of the best operatives each country had to offer. And _that_ was only the tip of the iceberg so to say…

The doors opened silently and presented him with the sight of his most occupied room. Everything was still the same as he had left it. Ryuuzaki was positive of that fact. He did, after all, have an astounding photographic memory. There was a small area to the right which included a couch which held a deeply sleeping Usagi Tsukino, two matching seats parallel of each other and separated by a coffee long, glass table, and opposite of the couch was a love seat. Other than that, there was only the large monitoring wall filled with many TV's and several other pieces of expensive equipment. A small desk built into the wall held three separate computers, and in front of each was an office chair.

Ryuuzaki made his way to the office chair he most often occupied. He climbed into it and proceeded to sit in his normal squatting pose. One of his long and lanky fingers pushed a nearby button, automatically summoning Watari who would bring him something sweet to eat and some tea. Both were something that Ryuuzaki had been looking forward to most upon his return to headquarters.

Thankfully, other than the sleeping form of Usagi, he would be able to eat and drink in peace while sorting through the newest information retrieved from Matsuda's mistake. Ryuuzaki quickly moved to boot the high tech computer system. As it booted, he sorted through several papers that littered his desk. Their soft rustling noise was the only sound that filled the room until Watari walked in with a push tray covered with an assortment of sweets.

Had it not been for one squeaky wheel, Ryuuzaki would have had all of those sweets to himself; however, that small squeak was enough to rouse Usagi. It was either that or the soft and dainty smell of chocolate that filled the air when Watari walked into the room. If Ryuuzaki had been a betting man, he would have bet that it would have been the later of the two that had managed to pull the girl from her deep sleep.

"Good Morning, Miss Usagi," Watari greeted politely as the young blond rushed to his side. Her antics brought a smile to both Watari and Ryuuzaki's lips. The young girl always seemed to lift the dim spirits that occasionally befell the task force. Now was no different.

Watari and Ryuuzaki watched in amusement as Usagi fussed over which treat looked the best and pondered over what she should have _this_ time around. Not unlike many other times in the past, they assured her that she could have whatever she wanted and as much as she wanted. This, as always, brought forth a huge smile from her, and it seemed to brighten the room.

Once both Usagi and Ryuuzaki had settled down with their preferred desert and cup of tea (hot chocolate in Usagi's case), Ryuuzaki moved to check his email accounts. For each persona that he held separate of himself, he had an email account set up for them, as well as other accounts including financial. During times when other members of the task force were asleep, he would take advantage and check messages, delete spam that managed to make it's way into the system, and continue on with any other leads he had received most recently.

First and foremost, Ryuuzaki always checked his personal email account. In order to get into said account, one would have to solve a series of problems, and then offer a scan of their thumb. Had it been anyone else keeping him company for the time being, Ryuuzaki would have asked them to leave, but Usagi had never shown interest in such matters, not that she could figure out the math. She had a record of doing poorly in such a field.

And, at the moment, she was too engrossed in her dessert to do anything else, let alone spy on his passwords…

Ryuuzaki first read through each email addressed to him by rank of importance first. He had a well placed system for deciphering which email to address first. Of all his contacts, he gave them a code word which they were to use in the subject. Each codeword stood for a different level of alert and importance. The high risks were read first, and the lower ones were either saved for later, or deleted, depending upon the code word. It would not serve the purpose of anyone if he were to read and be expected to respond to the frivolous delusions of some overpriced politician or others of the sort.

Ryuuzaki was just about to close out of his first account and open another when he noted that his spam box had one email. Curious as to what had managed to make it through the system, Ryuuzaki clicked the Spam folder.

"Easy Sex: Give Your Wife the **BEST ORGASMS** of her life…"

"Ryuuzaki!" Usagi's voice was loud and very shrill from next to his ear. He actually found himself wincing, both from pain and the thought of anyone seeing …seeing…_that_ on his computer. How it got there was a mystery to him.

Tilting his head slightly, Ryuuzaki shifted his gaze to Usagi. She was not staring at him, rather at the screen. Dread pooled into his stomach as he continued to watch her reaction. It was well known throughout the taskforce that Usagi was by far the most innocent of them all. No matter how deep she threw herself into the case, she always managed to have a positive outlook. Even in a world filled with such darkness and hatred, she stood out as a being of purity and good faith. It was one of the things Ryuuzaki admired most about her.

"I can explain," Ryuuzaki stated evenly as if this was an everyday occurrence.

"You had better!" Usagi turned furious eyes towards Ryuuzaki. The scorching flame beneath them was enough to make him lean away from her. "Why didn't you tell me you were_ MARRIED!_ If I had known that I wouldn't have bet Misa fifty bucks that you were gay!" Usagi huffed and stood abruptly. With one last scorching glare, she crossed her arms angrily over her chest and stormed up the stairs and to her room.

So astonished by her sudden change in attitude, it took him a moment to realize what she had said…

"Wait…You thought I was _**gay**_?"

**…**

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**Don't ask! LoLxD**

**RxR**

**Sesshy's Mistress**

**PS: Too tired to check for errors, plus a storm is a brewing. So, please, be nice and let me know if there is an error that needs addressing. Thanks!**


End file.
